Sentimientos Opuestos
by GIASAMA
Summary: La hermandad de las tortugas se ah separado, este fic relata como Leonardo se fue a Centro America a entrenar dejando atras a sus tres hermanos si antes de la pelicula en este primer capitulo, vemos como Leonardo se marcha y deja atras a sus hermanos, s


-MALDICION!! ARGH!! YA VAN SEIS MESES Y EL BASTARDO ESE NO REGRESA !! -gritaba coléricamente Raphael, sus hermanos menores se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron para si, ya estaban acostumbrados a los cambios de humor de Rapha, pero esto ya era mucho, se quejaba noche y día que Leonardo los había abandonado y para que? , Pues para ser "un mejor líder para ellos", acaso un líder no siempre esta con su equipo?, que coño pensaba Leo al dejarlos así, que mierda pensaba al abandonarlo a el...

-Rapha debes de entenderlo, el también tiene sueños propios, y por nosotros tres no se los va a suprimir y...

-AL DIABLO CON SUS SUEÑOS!! ACASO NO ES EL GRAN LIDER LEO??, ACASO UN MES NO LE BASTA PARA ENTRENAR?? YA VAN SEIS !! -Enfatizo con sus dos manos- SEIS MESES!! - callando así a Donatello

-Oye cálmate!! Ya vas a hacer una novela Raphita??-bromeo el menor

-CALLATE MIKEY!! -dijo gruñendo Rapha - POR SU CULPA ESTAMOS COMO ESTAMOS

-Raphael...-llamo el sensei - si bien Leonardo tomo la opción que le di, para que pueda hacer un viaje a Centro América para encontrarse con el mismo, sabes la razón verdadera por la que acepto partir?

-Sensei con todo el respeto que puedo darle, Leo se largo a la selva porque dice que quiere ser un mejor líder, y un líder no debe...

-Raphael -interrumpió el sensei - el se fue porque desea ser un mejor líder para esta familia, para ser un mejor líder para ti

"para ti" esas palabras le llegaron a Raphael como pequeñas pulsaciones que iban directamente a su corazón

- ..Pues entonces porque no ah regresado!! Ya van seis meses maestro Splinter!! Por que tanto tiempo??, POR QUE!!

-cada hombre debe medir el tiempo que le exija su corazón y a Leonardo su corazón le exigirá el tiempo que sea necesario

-si pero...

-basta Raphael, no discutiré mas el tema, te lo dije hace seis meses y te lo digo ahora por ultima vez - "por ultima vez, el maestro había dicho esa advertencia, desde el día mismo en que Leonardo había partido - Leonardo regresara cuando el sienta que esta nuevamente preparado para dirigir a este equipo, mientras tanto, no debes de buscar mas pelea con tus otros hermanos

-GRRRR! -Raphael paso abriéndose camino por Mikey y luego paso muy cerca de Donatello, pero se quedo unos segundos al lado de este murmurándole algo, para luego hacer una maniobra y saltar hasta su habitación

Miguel Ángelo vio la escena y no tardo en acercarse a Donny, para preguntarle

-y ahora que te dijo?, Donny

-ah?...no nada, tu no te preocupes -sonrió Donny para luego acariciarle la cabeza a su pequeño hermano

-Donatello -llamo el sensei que no había sido ajeno a la ultima escena que hizo Raphael - hijo mío recuerda que puedes venir a mi, si tu hermano empieza a presionarte de alguna manera

- sensei...

-El no lo admitirá, pero extraña demasiado a Leonardo y de todos nosotros presentes, tu eres el único aquí que eres similar a el, tu seriedad y tu templaza se forjaron con la misma arma que la de Leonardo, así que puede ser que te tome como única salida para su desfogue de ira -Splinter tomo del hombro a Donny - si pasa algo así, no dudes en buscarme

-lo haré maestro Splinter, me disculparan, pero debo de hacer algunas cosas, y ya estoy muy retrasado

-te entiendo Donny -dijo seriamente Miguel Ángelo

-así? -pregunto la tortuga de antifaz púrpura

-si, por culpa de los berrinches de Raphael no eh podido concentrarme y ahora mis puntajes en los videojuegos han caído casi al ultimo lugar!! -dijo casi lloroso Mikey

-...-Donatello suspiro y no dijo nada, hizo una reverencia a su maestro, mirando luego a Mikey que hacia muecas de dolor por caer en sus puntuaciones de videojuegos, para que finalmente saliera de la presunta sala y fuera hacia su computadora.

Splinter lo miro tristemente, mientras que Miguel Ángelo seguía con sus muecas de dolor

-Bueno...yo me voy a ver mi novela -fue lo único que dijo el maestro, caminando ayudado de su bastón hacia el gran armatoste que sostenía todas esas televisiones que proyectaban uno y otro canal

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la discusión, Miguel Ángelo estaba dormido frente a la consola de videos y alrededor suyo había dulces, restos de pizza y algunos comics, el maestro Splinter se había retirado a su pieza, y Donatello seguía en frente a la computadora

Estaba viendo algunos planos de los modelos de la Tortu Movil -así le llamaba Mikey y con ese nombre prefirió dejarlo - tecleaba algunas letras, guardaba archivos y examinaba algunas operaciones matemáticas, de pronto vio detenidamente el monitor y se fijo que este reflejaba la figura de uno de sus hermanos, miro unos segundos mas y se incorporo de nuevo a sus labores, haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada, pero una voz ronca y molesta, le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía fingir mas

-porque no subiste cuando te lo ordene

-aaaah -suspiro- no lo hice porque aun siendo mi hermano mayor, no eres mi dueño.-decía serenamente, mientras seguía viendo los planos

-ja!! Así que otra vez quieres jugar al difícil, no Donatello?

-yo no me hago el difícil Raphael, tan solo me niego a que sigas jugando conmigo

-Que mierda has dicho?! -Raphael ofuscado jalo la silla donde estaba sentado Donatello, para luego girarla hacia el, para que este termine mirándolo fijamente- yo no estoy jugando contigo!!

-grita lo que quieras Rapha, sigue haciéndolo y el maestro Splinter se despertara mas rápido

-por eso te pedí que subieras!! -dijo exaltado pero con una voz mas baja

-ahora es una petición?, hace un minuto era una orden, podrías decidirte de una buena vez?-lo miro un momento y al otro, estaba buscando su taza de café

-tu solo sígueme!! -Raphael tomo del cuello a la tortuga mas joven e hizo que la siguiera y soltara su taza, dirigiéndose en paso acelerado hacia mas allá de donde el Maestro Splinter se los permitía, alcantarillas y desagües que supuestamente estaban prohibidos para ellos, pero que ya conocían de memoria , eran recorridos ahora por los dos hermanos

Ya habían recorrido 30 minutos desde que dejaron la guarida, todo el camino anduvieron en silencio cada cuanto Donatello se detenía e intentaba dar media vuelta, pero Raphael le cogia con mas fuerza y le obligaba a enrumbar de nuevo, hasta llegar a su escondite.

Habían parado en una nueva guarida, conocida solo por tres de los cuatro hermanos, no tenia lo que la guarida principal tenia, como televisores y computadoras, lo único que tenia era un saco de arena notoriamente magullado, y una mesa, pero se podía apreciar otra cuarto mas escondido, hasta allí fue donde caminaron ambas tortugas, en aquel cuarto mas grande por dentro, de lo que parecía por fuera, había una especia de futon japonés, muy amplio donde podían caber cómodamente tres personas, en este caso las dos tortugas...

-Raphael...yo quiero volver

-tu no te vas a ningún lado!! -el mayor lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a pasar, cerrando la puerta de la habitación

-Raphael es en serio, ya estoy harto de esto -dijo Donatello safándose del agarre de su hermano

-pues si de verdad estuvieras cansado de todo esto, me hubieras apartado de ti con una golpiza y no estarías ahora aquí, intentando hacerte el inocente -Raphael golpeo uno de los muros de la habitación al acabar de decir esas palabras

-yo no me hago el inocente, ese es tu problema Raphael, piensas que puedes obtenerlo todo a través del miedo, y como no te funciono con Leonardo tratas de hacerlo conmigo y...

-CALLATE! CALLATE!! NO HABLES DE EL!! EL YA NO EXISTE PARA MI!!

-pues si no existe, porque cada día, cada semana, cada mes que pasa hablas de el?? Eh?, eh?, admítelo de una buena vez, lo extrañas, lo extrañas tanto que tu única salida soy yo...porque desgraciadamente nos parecemos...Leonardo y yo...nos parecemos...

-si ya admitiste eso, y sabes porque estoy así, entonces de que te quejas, si yo soy el del problema y no tu, porque sigues aquí conmigo??-decía mientras se acercaba furiosamente a la tortuga de antifaz púrpura, señalándola con el dedo acusador

-...-Donatello bajo la mirada intentado evadir la de Raphael

-te lo diré, porque soy yo quien me parezco a el, no es así? -La tortuga de antifaz rojo, seguía presionando a Donatello, buscando cruzar la mirada con el

-basta ya Raphael, debemos de volver- Donatello intentaba safarze de Raphael, pero este estaba como un lobo acechando su presa frente a el

-no claro que no!! Y menos cuando esto al fin se pone interesante

-di lo que quieras y has lo que quieras también, yo me voy

Cuando Donatello dio media vuelta para regresar a la guarida, Raphael lo había tomado de atrás suyo, pasando sus brazos debajo de las axilas de Donny

-Déjame ir

-no necesito ser brusco para obligarte a quedarte aquí, o no "Donny"

-basta!

-quédate conmigo si, "Donny"

-Raphael dije basta!! -Donatello se soltó del agarre de su hermano mayor y saco su arma...Su Vara; hizo unas maniobras y apunto directamente a Raphael- por favor no me obligues a usar la violencia

Raphael sonrió sarcásticamente y camino hasta Donatello

-detente!! -alzo mas la punta de su arma, en señal de advertencia, pero Raphael hizo caso omiso y siguió avanzando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Donatello

-te lo tendré que repetir otra vez, si te hubieras querido ir, ya lo hubieras hecho, si hubieras querido herirme ya lo hubieras hecho, no intentes fingir Donatello, porque no sabes como... -Raphael aparto el arma de su hermano con una mano, camino un poco mas hasta tomarlo en un abrazo, susurrándole al oído - Hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer, yo fingiré creer que eres Leonardo y tu puedes creer que yo soy...-dicho esto Raphael paso su húmeda lengua por el cuello desnudo de su hermano, una sensación de vergüenza invadió a Donatello, intento safarze nuevamente, pero los torneados brazos de Raphael lo contuvieron

-Rapha...

-shhhh...calla...Leo

Esto ultimo le indico a Donatello, que ya había comenzado el juego, sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo ante los toques toscos de Raphael, quien lo diría aunque ya habían pasado seis meses desde que comenzaron todo esto, a Donatello todo le parecía nuevo, no se podía acostumbrar, porque los ritmos sexuales de Raphael eran distintos cada día, cada día descubría un beso nuevo, una caricia áspera nueva, una pose nueva y también malas palabras nuevas...sabia que se debía a que Raphael era el único que salía de la guarida con o sin el permiso de Splinter, a donde iba?, era un misterio tanto de como traía nuevas poses a la cama, y para Donny era muy difícil seguirle el ritmo a su hermano, tan solo recordar que las primeras veces que incursionaban ambos en el sexo era Donatello el que se desmayaba, siempre le preguntaba a Raphael que pasaba en todo ese tiempo cuando estaba inconciente, pero Raphael le devolvía una sonrisa endemoniadamente macabra, y desde hay prefirió dejar de preguntar

Ya hace seis meses que empezaron este juego del gato y el ratón, hace ya seis meses que jugaba a ser Leonardo y ya hace seis meses que el se fue de sus vidas, hecho que afecto de sobremanera a Raphael

-Leo...-susurro otra vez la tortuga mayor

Hace Seis meses

-Como que te vas? y con permiso de quien rayos te vas!! -Grito Raphael

-Rapha el mismo Splinter me ah permitido tomar esta decisión, entiéndelo debo de irme para ser un mejor líder para ustedes...

-Tu ya eres nuestro líder, quien te dijo que tenias que largarte y comprobarlo!!

-Rapha entiende que...

-Que quieres que entienda??, que te marchas??, que te vas porque Splinter lo decidió por ti?

-El Maestro Splinter nada tiene que ver con mi decisión, me voy porque quiero hacerlo

-así que estas decidido, ja! y cuanto tiempo te vas? un mes, dos quizás?? Por que no podría creer que te vas mas de seis, por que un buen líder no abandona a su equipo, o no Leo?

-Raphael, me iré el tiempo que me dicte mi corazón -dijo seriamente Leo posando su mano en el pecho-... puede ser un año o dos, quizás mas

La tortuga de antifaz rojo abrió sus ojos como platos ante las palabras de su hermano mayor

-QUE?? EL TIEMPO QUE TE DICTE QUIEN?, TU CORAZON?? - Raphael grito a todo pulmón que se pudo escuchar su voz hasta mas allá de la guarida secreta que tenia con Leonardo- JAJAJAJA...NO, TU DEBES DE ESTAR BROMEANDO...-Rapha se apoyo en una de las paredes de la alcantarilla y miro de reojo a Leo, su semblante serio, le indicaban de que no, Leo no bromeaba

PROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! -Raphael había dado la vuelta y con un solo golpe, voló toda la pared donde se apoyaba, miro otra vez a Leonardo que ni se inmuto por lo que acababa de hacer su hermano

-debo de alistar mis cosas...

-tu no te vas a ningún lugar!!

-Rapha ya pasamos por esto más de un millón de veces, cada vez que te comunico mis decisiones, siempre terminamos así, o una pared se derrumba o... -Leonardo se ruborizo

-o...te cojo hasta que desistas de tus decisiones, y como veras ya derrumbe la pared, así que solo falta cogerte

-Esta vez no será lo que tu quieres, así que ahórratelo, porque mi decisión esta tomada!

-a la mierda con esa decisión, seguramente fue el maestro Splinter quien te puso las palabras en tu boca, seguro que el es quien te obliga a tener que irte!!

-el no me obliga a nada, el solo me dio esta oportunidad, y yo decidí tomarla, eso es todo!!

-claro que no es todo!!

Las dos tortugas se quedaron viendo, con miradas desafiantes

-a donde te vas

-eso lo sabrás luego de que parta

-no me dirás que te vas con ese conejo apestoso

-Usagi no es ningún conejo apestoso!! -dijo en tono molesto Leonardo

-ya vez!! Hay lo tienes, defendiéndolo de nuevo

-Raphael, porque traes ahora temas que ya no tienen que ver con el presente!!

-por que si te vas, pues lo único que puedo imaginar, es que te marchas con ese roedor mugriento!!, me abandonaras por el otra vez, Leo? -dijo esto ultimo entre ira y ruego

-...-Leo se quedo en silencio y esquivo la mirada de su hermano, era cierto Leonardo, el grandioso líder que jamás seria capaz de traicionar a nadie, había pues traicionado la confianza de su hermano teniendo un desliz con el ninja japonés llamado Usagi Yojimbo

-Aun no sanas esa herida?

-Sanarla, si fuiste tu mismo quien me la hizo... si ese estupido roedor no hubiera puesto su marca sobre ti, nunca lo hubiera imaginado...yo ya no confió en ti como antes, Leonardo

Leonardo...pocas veces Raphael le había dicho su nombre completo al líder de las tortugas y esas pocas veces o era que estaba apunto de morir o era que estaba muy triste y obviamente se trataba de lo ultimo, aunque Rapha no lo quería reconocer

-Raphael...

-que mentira me vas a decir ahora?

-yo no pienso mentirte

-ah no?, y cuando ese conejo te marco en el cuello con sus dientes, acaso no anduviste paseando con tu maldita bufanda, cuando aquí era primavera!!

Leonardo había intentado evadir la discusión de Usagi, pero se veía que Raphael quería llegar hasta el final

-Rapha, ya pasamos por esto...

-pasamos?, hablas como si a ti te hubiera pasado... yo jamás te traicione, admito que mas de una vez lo pensé, pero sabes porque diablos no lo hice...

-yo...

-... -Raphael no podía decir esas dos palabras tan fáciles de decir para cualquier ser vivo común, pero tan difíciles de salir de los mas profundo de su ser - ...olvídalo...lárgate con ese maldito conejo- Raphael dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida

-Rapha! no!, Rapha!!- Leonardo dio unos saltos hasta tomar del brazo a su hermano- Rapha... yo no iré a Japón, yo, yo me iré a la selva, en Centro América!! -grito la verdad el líder

- si claro... -la corpulenta tortuga, se soltó del agarre de su líder y caminaba a la salida de la habitación con la mirada gacha y con una expresión entre ira y decepción

-por que... porque no puedes olvidar ya lo que paso con Usagi!! POR QUE SIGUES HACIENDO ESTO MAS DIFICIL??

-En primera, porque fui yo quien sufrió la traición y no tu!!, en segunda por qué yo jamás te abandone mas de una semana y en tercera... -Raphael cerro sus manos en un puño y apretó su sus músculos, su rostro tenia una mirada de ira y tristeza, vio de nuevo a Leonardo que solo le seguía mirando con ojos de vergüenza-...porque jamás me confesaste que me habías engañado con el...yo tuve que averiguarlo... jamás viniste a mi arrepentido de tus actos...y así me sacas en cara que yo si debo de hacerlo, yo si debo de arrepentirme ...eres un hipócrita

-Rapha - Leonardo no sabia que mas decir...

-lárgate, hermano

Leonardo dio unos cuantos pasos y abrazo a su hermano, la tortuga mas oscura no reacciono y solo se quedo parada en su mismo lugar, Leo empezó a acariciar el caparazón de esta con suaves masajes, y escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello, deslizando su lengua por este, su mano derecha caía hasta la entrepierna de su testarudo hermano, quien al sentir la tibia lengua y los dedos hábiles dio un pequeño salto, y rápidamente cruzo sus ojos con los de hermano mayor

-parece que ahora me toca a mi convencerte de que si me voy a ir y... -Leo antes de terminar su frase abalanzo sus labios hasta tocar los de su hermano, cayendo ante la tentación sus lenguas jugueteaban y se mezclaban en una orgía de sabores, se abrazaron para sentir sus cuerpos, el calor que emanaban de ellos, pero Leonardo fue quien se soltó del agarre, y separo su boca de la de Raphael, y entre pequeños jadeos, miraba a Rapha mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre las mejillas de este - y...de que lo que paso con Usagi, ya es parte de nuestro pasado, y que jamás te volvería abandonar por el ...claro a menos que

-Carajo Leo, siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!! Eres un...

y Leo con un salto se abalanzo hacia su hermano cayendo en el piso de su secreta guarida, el mayor estaba sobre el menor, sentado sobre este mejor dicho, mientras que la tortuga de antifaz rojo estaba con las manos y piernas extendidas recibiendo el cuerpo de su hermano sobre el suyo

-siempre debes de ser tan impulsivo, Raphita?

-argh, odio que me llames así...

-jaja...

-deja de reírte Leo, ni creas que así me convencerás!

-apostamos? - Leo sonrió de una forma tan sexy, que Rapha quedo anodanado, mirándolo y sin dar palabra alguna

Leo acerco su rostro hacia el de su hermano menor, pero este despertó de su trance y esquivo el beso

-que pasa?

-prométeme que este no será un adiós

-...

-Leo!! Diablos prométemelo!!

-yo...-Leo escondió la mirada - lo prometo -dijo rápidamente

-MALDITA SEA!! MIRAME, MIRAME A LOS OJOS Y PROMETEME QUE NO ME VAS A VOLVER A ABANDONAR, LEO!!

-LO PROMETO!! LO PROMETO...pero...por favor ya deja de mirarme de esa forma, no puedo...seguir si me sigues mirando así...por favor Rapha...

-No es mi mirada, es tu conciencia Leo...

-basta Rapha

Las tortugas se quedaron viendo la una a la otra en silencio, Leo suspiro e intento levantarse de donde estaba, pero Raphael lo tomo sus piernas y se lanzo sobre su hermano mayor cayendo esta vez el encima

-porque te vas? si recién íbamos a comenzar

-Rapha...

La tortuga de antifaz rojo, tomo la mano de su hermano y en un acto único lo beso, como si besara a un rey, luego tomo esa misma mano e hizo que esta le acariciara la mejilla

-...Raphael

-no es necesario que te diga lo que siento por ti...porque se que este es un adiós - unió su cuerpo al de su hermano en un abrazo, que se convirtió en caricias, caricias que se convirtieron en deseo...

besos y jugueteos, mordidas de propiedad en el cuerpo del mayor, una lengua húmeda y llena de libido se deslizaba por el pecho de su hermano, mas allá de su cintura llegando al centro del placer, lamiendo besando, y chupando la entrepierna, metía y sacaba su boca del sexo del mayor; explorando con sus dedos hábiles lo mas profundo de su amado hermano, jadeos y gemidos pedían que no para que siguiera, mas rápido, mas lento, si as, en el lenguaje único, de los amigos íntimos, de los amantes, de los hermanos...y se vino...Leo se vino en la cara de su hermanito, su rostro rojo de vergüenza intentaba esconderse, pero noto que Raphael poco le importaba eso, lamió el regalo de su hermano y tomo el semen entre sus tres dedos, tomando ese semen como lubricante

-ah!...aaaaah...Rapha...Raphaaaaaaaaaaaa...ummmmmmmmm -gimoteaba Leonardo, al sentir como los largos dedos de su menor hermano, se abrían paso en lo mas profundo de su ser, primero uno, luego otro, abriendo espacio a lo que se avecinaba, el sexo duro de su hermano, Raphael tomo entre sus brazos las piernas abiertas de Leonardo, y en un solo empujón, en un solo tirón metió todo su miembro erecto muy dentro de el, duro al principio, pero la abertura se fue acondicionando, movimientos de caderas en frenesí de locura, locura que iba mas rápido y rápido, no sabia cuando detenerse, se escuchaban jadeos, gimoteos, lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas del mayor, y una tortuga se encorvaba hasta proclamar un nombre en sus labios

-Oh Leooo...LEOOO...LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-en la actualidad-

-LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Raphael gritaba aun ahora, el nombre de su amado hermano mayor, aun cuando tenia en sus manos el cuerpo del menor, Donatello, estaba recostado en una de las paredes de la habitación, estaba sobre Raphael quien a cada paso intensificaba el ritmo de sus caderas, gritando cada segundo el nombre de quien realmente hubiera querido que estuviese hay

.-Aaaaaaaaaah...Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Nooo -Donatello jadeaba y gemía, intentando aguantar sus gritos...pero el frenesí de sus deseos mas ocultos se libero como un suspiro, entre lagrimas y cargos de conciencia... -M...Mi...Mikey...MIKEYYYYYYYYYY!!

Hi! mi primer fic de las tortugas ninja! estoy tan feliz T.T, bueno para las que piden explicaciones (aun hay de esas?) este fic se sitúa entre la película y la serie, justo cuando Leito se va a América Central a entrenar, dejando solo a Raphita que no tiene mejor idea que desfogarse con el pobre de Donatello que tiene cargos de conciencia de haberse enamorado de su ototo Mikey (explicación sobre esa pareja en el sgte capitulo)

Donatello Rulz!! ( Tengo mi peluche de Raphael, que me mira? XD, me quiere matar el peluche XDDD


End file.
